


So We Meet at Last

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: The Flash is chasing a new nemesis... Captain Cold and Len is very interested in meeting the man behind the hero.





	So We Meet at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my ColdFlash love!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> These are some of my favorite moments for these two in season one, with some edits!

“There’s nowhere to run!” Barry yelled to Leonard Snart as they stood face to face on a train. The man was wearing the same navy blue parka, goggles and boots. Similar black jeans and his cold gun. It was like he was trying to get caught.

“I didn’t see you before. Your mom know you’re out past your bedtime?” Leonard said, pointing his gun to the young man in red leather. The boy scoffed with a smile on his face.

“If you wanted to get away, you should’ve taken something faster than a train.” 

“That’s if I wanted to get away,” Len said with a flirtatious smirk. Cold went straight back to business, “I seen your weakness. At the armored car, then at the theater. See, while you’re busy saving everybody… I’ll be saving myself.” Len shot his gun at the floor of the train, freezing the floor and wheels on the outside of the train, causing it to start to derail.

He headed for the nearest door and pried it open. “Good luck with that!” he yelled, jumping out and rolling onto the ground with ease, watching the train crash in front of him. One car flipped onto its side after detaching from the others. He watched as the man in red zoomed through the train and pulled everyone to safety.

Barry sped through the train, pulling everyone from it. He saved each person and after saving the last woman on the train, he fell over, the crash almost reaching where he had fallen. As he tried to get up, he felt immense cold hit him from behind, burning his skin as he rolled over.

“Pretty fast, kid,” Leonard said as he approached, his gun stretched out toward the young hero. “But not fast enough. Thank you.”

“For what?” Barry asked in a groan.

“You forced me to up my game. Not only with this gun but how I think about the job. It’s been educational.” he said cooly, voice somewhat raspy.

“Drop it,” Cisco said, the machine in his hand powering up. Felicity and Caitlin stood behind Cisco, holding a tank that attached to the part Cisco held offensively in his hands. When cold turned, Cisco spoke again.

“This is a prototype cold gun. Four times the size, four times the power,” he stated.

Barry was breathing heavily as Leonard turned his head back to him. “I was wondering who you were talking to.”

“Hey! Unless you want a taste of your own medicine… I’d back the hell up.” Cisco said, hands shaking with his nerves.

“Your hands are shaking. You’ve never killed anyone.” Snart told him, barely looking back before putting his focus on the speedster again.

“There’s a first time for everything, Captain Cold.” when Cisco called him that, Snart couldn’t help but smile. It was an amused and cocky smile, but one all the same, he looked up a bit, suppressing a laugh. “I will shoot you.”

Snart smiled over to Barry, gun still aimed at his enemy. “You win, kid,” he said before bending his elbow upwards, bringing the aim of the gun up to the sky. “I’ll see you around.” he dropped the gun to his side as he turned and walked past Cisco.

“Hey! Leave the diamond!” Cisco ordered, following Snart with the gun.

“Don’t push your luck,” he said simply, voice cold as he walked away.

When Snart was gone, Barry sighed and Cisco turned to him, the girls putting the tank on the ground. “Couldn’t shoot him if I wanted to.” He said shaking his head slightly, his long hair bouncing around as he did. “This is actually the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner.” he chuckled. “With a lot of LED’s!”

“Let’s get you warm,” Felicity said, taking his right arm as he sat up, shattering the ice in the process. Cisco kneeled down to his friend, “Thank you,” Barry told him, with a pained voice. Cisco grabbed his hand and they took him back to the Lab.

\---

Weeks later, Len had kidnapped both Cisco and Cait to get closer to finding out who the flash was. Cisco though had been the one to spill the beans, thanks to his brother being in danger. Len was ready to confront the Flash... ready to meet Barry Allen.

\---

After sitting along the side of the road waiting for the truck he was about to raid with Heatwave and Golden Glider, they pulled out and followed the trunk, getting shot at by the guys that opened the back hatch to defend the cargo.

Lisa fired her gold gun as Len and Mick drove their motorcycles. Mick even pulled his heat gun and melted the tires on the truck. It went careening out of control when Len raised the cold gun to fire.  
Len felt himself be snatched away, and when Lisa noticed him gone, she took over the controls. Sadly she still went sideways, crashing into Mick’s bike and falling off hers. Mick tumbled forward off his bike when she’d crashed into him.

The Scarlet Speedster had sped them into the woods who knows how far away and was now standing feet away from him. Len stumbled when he was dropped to his feet after moving so fast, breathing a little heavily from adrenaline. 

He took his helmet off as he spoke. “So we meet at last…” he threw his helmet to the side; “Barry.”

The boy pulled his cowl down and breathed out. “We have to talk,” he said sternly. “I know Cisco told you who I am.”

“Can’t really blame the kid for giving you up. You or his brother? C’mon, I put him in a tight spot. The same kind I got you in right now.” he said, still catching his breath. “Can’t really stop me now that I know who you are.” he pointed a finger at him lazily.

“I could speed you to my own private prison where you’ll never see the light of day,” Barry responded with sass.

“You could, but then I won’t be around to stop my own private uplink that’ll broadcast your identity to the world, so, the million dollar question… what to do with me now Barry Allen?”

“I won’t let you keep stealing whatever you want, whenever you feel like it. It needs to end.”

“Can’t do that. It’s what I do.”

“Then find a new line of work!”

“Don’t want to.” 

“Why’s that?”

“The same reason you keep running after guys like me, the adrenaline, the thrill of the chase! I love this game. And I’m very good at it.”

“Then go play it somewhere else.” Barry frowned at him. “Leave Central City.”

“Can’t do that either. I love it here.” Len inhales through his nose dramatically. “This city is my home.” Barry scoffed at that and started to walk closer to Snart. 

“You’ve seen what I can do. You know that I can stop you. You wanna keep pushing your luck? Go for it. But from here on out, no one else dies. If you’re as good as you say you are, you don’t have to kill anyone to get what you want.”

“That’s true,” Len admitted in a low voice as Barry stood two feet away from him. “And if you… or anyone, in your… Rogues gallery… goes near any of my friends or family again… I don’t care who you tell my identity to. I’m putting you away.”

Len shifted on his feet, the dirt making noises as he did so. “I guess your secret’s safe… Flash.” Len paused. “For now.” Barry looked away for a second, then pulled his cowl up. “Oh, I don’t suppose you’d give me a ride back to town, would you?” Len asked, more sarcastically than anything. 

Barry just smiled at him and sped away. “The Rogues,” he whispered out, voice raspy. “Cute. Just like that face.” he started his long walk back to the nearest safehouse, ignoring the speeding of his heart.

As Barry ran back to S.T.A.R. he noticed that his heart was racing, and not from running. His face was hot and red. Something about Snart knowing who he was and what he looked like made his stomach flip.

He thought it’d be a bad thing, but nothing felt wrong about it. Maybe this means he’d see Snart around a lot more now… and that, he was sure… would be exciting. He just hoped that their deal stuck with Leonard because no matter what he felt if his family or friends ended up hurt, that man… that sexy man… would end up in prison.

He sped to the Labs with a huge smile and scarlet red cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
